Unbroken
by AngelMilllls
Summary: "True love is the most powerful magic of all..." this is the phrase that all we know... but it seems that in Storybrooke, black magic is the strongest. And if... the black magic, mixes with true love? Something very powerful would born... but what if that same love so strong, came from a completely unexpected place? Love isn't something you can hide, not forever... Ps:EvilCharming
1. Chapter 1

She was sitting in the sand, just watching the ocean. Countless memories invaded her mind. How ironic... a few years ago she never imagined she would be where she was today. She remembered when she saw him for the first time... can never forget those beautiful blue irises, but was so focused on her revenge that it was somewhere forgotten in her memory. The curse came, and as soon as she opened her eyes and realized she was in Storybrooke she felt she would be happy... pity it was not like that. The days passed exactly alike and an empty long hit her. It was at this time that she met Greg, who was still Owen. That child, even in a short time filled her heart. And he ended up leaving, as all those she loved... always went away... however, everything would change. Years later, she found someone who never expected. And again, even reluctant, she fell in love and lived that love. And it was generated a fruit. Unfortunately, she could only see only once... again, had taken away someone she loved. Two one at the same time. She can not hold back the tears to remember. Maybe, she has only been able to withstand all because of Henry, who came a little later. He had been her only force to continue. Lost in her thoughts, she was called back to reality with Emma shaking her.

\- Regina! - She rocked

\- Hi... hi Emma! - She replied, raising his thoughts

\- We are all waiting for you... come on. You don't want them to come and not see you there! - she said

\- Of course! - She grinned and walked away with the blonde

A few years before...

\- It is too slow... we need to find a way to stop the Zelena, and recover my heart! - Regina walked in circles around the house of Charmings

\- But for that we need someone who is stronger than her, and I think Emma is! - Snow said

\- Emma begin to control his powers just now, maybe together we can, but we have to face the Rumple, too. And believe me, until now I didn't meet anyone more powerful than him! - she answered

At that moment, a loud bang followed by voices altered tone are heard from the street. And after looking out the window, Henry says:

\- It's Grandpa, he is fighting with a girl!

Everybody were there, too see what was happening.

\- I shut you? You were speeding! - Charming practically shouted

\- And you don't watch where you drive, I passed the intersection and had the feeling that a turtle was closing me! Look at yourself, playboy! - The young girl brunette, light-skinned answered

\- The traffic light was closed to you and open for me, will you tell me now that you can't see the signs? I think even drive license you don't have. You are a child yet. Where are your parents, girl?


	2. Who's that girl?

Emma watched the girl stop for a moment and realized that that question had hit her in some way.

— It's not your business! Get out of my way! —she answered

— I think it is, young lady. I can see that you are new in town ... — Regina finally spoke — I'm the mayor here, you committed a traffic violation. Car documents and driver's license, please! — she asked

— Are you kidding me? — it was the only thing out of her mouth

— I'm serious ... Show me your driver's license, if you have one... I think it will be nice if you, at least, are old enough to drive! — she said

— Let me tell you one thing: you can be the mayor, the queen, or whatever you want. Screw you. I will not give you a damn thing, if you want to arrest someone, do it with your playboy friend. I didn't tell him to across in front of me. Now, excuse me, I have more things to do! — She said, turning to the door, but something grabbed her arm, followed by a "crack"

— I regret to inform you, but you are arrested for speeding and disrespect to authority! —Charming said, putting a handcuff on her wrist

Henry approached her car and sneaked through the glass, he could see a book on the passenger seat. But not just any book. It looked like the books of magic that Gold had in his shop.

— David, no! — Emma intervened — I'm sure she didn't mean it. There is no reason to arrest her!

— You can't be serious! — he said

— Look, it looks like someone can think here! — she said

— Let her go! The strike was not so strong. I am also Sheriff, longer than you. Trust me! — Emma said, and he did so

— Emma, what are you doing? — Regina asked

She just confirmed with her eyes.

The girl rolled her eyes and got into the car.

"Crazy people!" — She whispered to herself

— Oh, and by the way, you know some kind of hotel or something here? — She asked Emma

— Granny's Bed and Breakfast, is just a few blocks away from here! — Emma said, and then she could see the girl going away

— Emma, what did you do? Why you not let Charming arrest her? — Snow asked

— Because as soon as he asked about her parents, I could see that look, and I recognized it! — She explained — was the same look I had when someone asked about my parents ... who was alone, and had only herself!

— This is crazy. I'm sure that she is running away from something or someone, how many other reasons she would have to come just here? She is shouldn't more than 15 years old ! —Charming said

— Maybe she's here because something has attracted her here! — Henry expressed — I looked at her car window and saw a book. A book like magic books that Mom and Gold have. It had a lock, but did not have any kind of lock or something that could manually open it! —described

— Henry, aren't you saying that she knows about magic, are you? —Regina asked

— More than that, maybe she's a wizard too!

— Henry, just because she has a book a little different from another ones doesn't mean that she's a wizard. She's just a teenager who is probably tucked into some confusion! — Emma answered

— And what do we do about it? — Regina asked — We can not let outsiders see what happens here. It is not a very common a green woman fly through the city on a broom, a wolf walking down the street, a fight witches in the main street and somethings like that.

— Not us... I think it's time for me to reminisce a bit of time looking for people and try to find out a bit about who's that girl! — Emma smiled

Not far away, on Granny's bed and breakfast...

She took the key and went upstairs. Upon entering she felt relieved to be alone again. Not that she liked, but she was used to. It was her first day in the city and she had arranged confusion. It was what she most did. That city was very strange, she thought. But it was certainly better than where it was before. She took the book that was discovered recently, and with her necklace and a little help from the magic she could open it. She would still have to get used to the idea that could make spells. This was very new to her. She never believed that magic, in fact, exist. It was fun and confusing at the same time. She read an excerpt, and tried to follow. She focused on a hairbrush on the table, and pointing with her hand to it, tried to get there for her. And in a few seconds, she succeeded. She was improving but still have a lot to train. As there was not much to do, surely she would have a lot of time.

A little later, at Granny's ...

— Apparently, everyone has realized that we have a visitor in town. For what reason do you think she's here, honey? — Snow asked, taking a sip of his coffee

— I don't know, but one thing is certain: She hides something. I realized the fear that she had to be identified. Probably she is running away! — Charming answered

— From her parents? But why? Emma thinks she can be an orphan!

— Maybe... maybe she's running away from parents or the foster care system. Emma tried to identify the license plate it and guess what: nothing was written.

— Poor girl... I wonder what might have happened to her to be hiding herself? — Snow noted — I remember when it happened to me, I was afraid of everyone who approached me ... it was when you found me! — She smiled, remembering — I stole the ring and never forget your expression when you saw that I was a woman — laughed

— A ring that in the end, turned to yours! — He smiled, taking her hand

— It is very special to me, Charming. Really! I don't forget what you told me when you gave me ... that you only give to your love!

— My mother told me that love came with it... it never stops to find true love, and... — searching in his memory, he remembered something more that his mother told him about it, and had not thought until now...

Flashback

— David, I want you to give it to your wife! — She said, giving the ring to him

— Mom, I can't accept ...— he was reluctant

— You can and you have to. True love accompanies it, and it does not stop on finger of someone until that person is the love of your life, the person who is destined to be with you. You can like more than one woman in your life, but only one will complete you. And when you find her, and so you put that ring on her finger, it will shine. It will shine only in the finger of your true love. Believe me, worked with me and your father. Stay with it, and when it shine you will be sure to find your love! — she told him

End of flashback

Charming remembers his mother's words, and only now he noticed that when he putted the ring on Snow's finger, it had not shined, as his mother told him.

— And what? Any problem, honey? You just stopped ...— Snow called him back to reality

— Oh no. No, I was just remembering my mother! — He lied, but can not deny that it was beginning to torment her thoughts. Maybe Snow wasn't his true love?


	3. Love Will Remember

At Regina's house...

— So, how was the dinner with Robin? — Tinker asked

— Terrible! We don't have any connection with each other. I was right all the time, he isn't my true love! — Regina said

— But the pixie dust... — Tinker said but Regina completed

— Failed! Tinker, I don't have any feeling about Robin, and as could see, it's the same with him. Maybe just a friendship, but that's all.

— How can you be so sure? — she asked

Regina looked thoughtful for a moment. Maybe because she had already found her love and he couldn't be her? A lot of memories invaded her mind, and she returned to a past not so far...

 _Now, is all we got_

 _And time can't be bought_

 _I know it inside my heart_

 _Forever, will forever be ours_

Flashback

She was late, running and drinking her coffee at the same time. Just that day her car was broken. Dividing her attention between the clock and the coffee, she didn't look where she was going and ended up bumping into someone. Probably Mary Margaret, again.

— Don't you pay attention where you are going, Miss Blanchard? Look at what you did with my dress! — Regina huffed, looking at her soaked dress

— Miss Blanchard? Hey, I think that if it has someone here that aren't paying attention, this someone isn't me! — A male voice sounded

She lifted her head, and their eyes met. She couldn't contain a surprise to see who it was, and those beautiful blue irises looking directly in her eyes made her body tingle from the feet to the head.

 _Even if we try to forget_

 _Love will remember_

— I'm sorry, I think we haven't introduce ourselves... — she said a few words, still hypnotized by his eyes... it was him, Charming. Now, David. By the way, she looked at him in a different way.

— Sadly no, Miss Mayor. I'm David, David Nolan! — He said, holding her hand and kissing it in a gesture gentleman. Again, she shivered when she felt his lips on her skin.

— I'm Regina Mills, but I think you already know that! — she smiled

— I'm sorry for your dress, as I can see you're later...

— Yeah, I think at this time doesn't worth anymore... is better go home!

— No, you're the mayor, should have important things to do... take it - he said, taking off his dark jacket and handing on her - use it, it will seem more an overcoat, but you can survive!

— Thank you! — she smiled — as soon I go home, I'll return you. Where I can find you? — she asked, but why the hell she was interested in finding Charming?

— I think that is better if I find you. I can come to your home at lunch, if you don't mind, of course...

— That's right! — she said — so, I see you at the lunch time! — she reached out, and he squeezed

End of Flashback

— REGINA! — Tinker's scream echoed through the house the mayor's room

— What about this unecessary scream? — Regina asked, now back to the present

— I'm calling you for half an hour, and you just stopped. What were you thinking?

— Nothing!

— Don't lie to me. I asked you how did you know that Robin wasn't your true love and you just self-hypnotized! What were you thinking? Do you know him? — Tinker questioned her, and she hated it when someone did it

— Who?

— The man who is your true love!

— Let me see, I know him. What about his name? Henry Mills. My son. He is the man of my life, and my true love. The end! — she went to the kitchen

— Please, Regina, we both know you're hiding something. Why don't you tell me the problem? Maybe I can help!

— You're acting like Emma. Stop interrogate me. I'm not hidding anything. Do you know something? Why don't you forget about play the cupid, and go find your true love? Indeed, it was you who threw the dust, who knows Robin isn't your true love? How beautiful, didn't have to look so far. Now go there and leave me alone!

— Regina, look. You are good to pretend but with me doesn't work. You are hiding something, and I assure you if is love one time will appear. This isn't something you can hide, not forever! — she said and left, leaving her thoughtful.

"No, that is buried in time, it will never appear. It can't show up!" She thought and then began to remember all over again.

Flashback

— Regina, I'm getting divorce from Kathryn, you are who I love! — David said, standing in front of her.

— You're crazy! — that it was all that she could say

 _You said you loved me_

 _I said I loved you back_

 _What happened to that_

 _What happened to that?_

— I don't love her, I don't even remember why I married her!

Regina knew why, and that's what hurt more. Because he did not know how everything had begun.

— Because you love her...?

— No, I never loved. I didn't know what love was until I met you! Please say that you agree to be with me forever! - Held by the waist and drew her lips - say you agree to be my wife, mother of my children ... mine, just mine!

— David, I... — he didn't let her complete

 _Boom, gone_

 _Yeah, we move on_

 _Even if we try to forget_

 _Love will remember you_

 _Love will remember me_

— I know you feel the same as me! - And he kissed her, not giving giving chance to answer. A kiss that started calm, and gradually has been heating up. He picked her up and took her to the bed. The gently laid her, and began to unbutton her dress.

— David, no! — She stopped

— Regina, why? We love each other, there is nothing wrong with that. Please, be mine... even if only for one night! I love you! — He whispered

She took a deep breath.

— I love you too! — said and kissed him

And they loved each other ... and that was the most magical night of her life ... she didn't know why, but it was the only time she felt complete. Pity everything was about to end!

 _Even if we try to forget_

 _Love will remember_

End of flashback

Those memories ... so good and so painful. Why everything had to be that way? Is it really that true love ends up happening in the end? She was sure that it would never happen. He was forbidden to her... at least that was what she thought.


	4. I'm Sick of You

The next morning, at Granny's...

Emma walked in, and could see, at a table in the background, the mysterious girl. She was distracted, and did not even notice Emma approaching. She sat down opposite her.

— Good Morning! — she said, smiling

— What do you want? — the girl answered, staring at her steadily. That defiant look ... those features ... slightly rounded face, honey-colored eyes, black hair, pale skin and that tone of voice ... how could she say it? Rispid and firm, without any fear or insecurity...

— Just talk... let's just say we didn't start well yesterday ... I think we can go back, and start all over again! — Emma suggested

— Whatever!

— I'm Emma Swan, Sheriff of the city ... nice to meet you ... — she reached out and waited for some reaction from the girl, who folded her arms and continued to stare at her — sorry, but... what's your name?

— Nice try, Miss Swan! — it sounded familiar again — but I must tell you that no matter what you try, I'm not gonna tell you who I am. It's nobody's business! — she smiled sarcastically, that girl definitely had a difficult genius.

— I think it becomes my business, from the moment I suspect that you're a fugitive under age! — she smiled back — We can do it the easy way. You and I have a little conversation, and you can tell me your name and what are you doing at Storybrooke ... or the difficult one: I would have to arrest you for inquiry, and your fingerprints, I can find out who you are. Or even scouring your room for documents. I just want to help you, but you choose!

— Then I think it will be difficult one. And good luck when you try to arrest me without a report, or rummage through my room without a search warrant. I may be young, but not dumb! — she smiled sarcastically once more.

— You passed a red light at high speed and still hit a car. Don't you think is not enough?

— As far as I know, you set me free yourself. No reports, so you can't do anything against me!

— What if I went back on my word?

— Go ahead, and your remorse will keep you company!

"Damn it!" Emma thought. "This girl is really smart!"

— One question, Miss Swan: Isn't there anything more useful to do in this town besides bothering people who visit it?

Emma was going to awnser, but Ruby asked first:

— What do you want?

— Hot chocolate! — Emma asked

— A dose of privacy, and common sense, please! — The girl said, still with the sarcastic tone in her voice

Ruby couldn't handle it.

— Look brat, who do you think you are to get here, thinking you own everything and talk to everyone like that? — she raged — Emma, how can you even say "hello" to her?

— Listen, miss from the "I show up to my uterus to get the men's attention" I say what I want and do what I wanna do. Who are you, to give me a moral lesson? Shut the fuck up and don't get into other people's business! — she said, standing up and staring defiantly at her.

— And who are you to tell me to shut up? — This dinner, if you don't know, is my grandmother's. And the way I dress is my problem. You should be more concerned about arriving in less than a day in the city, and already be known as ill-mannered.

By this time, the people were already crowded to see the discussion.

— Oh really? Your grandmother's? Then swallow this cow-house. It's better to be known as being rude than a bitch, dearie — she threw the words away, giving no thought to what she was saying. She pushed and walked away, but stopped halfway and turned to Emma:

— And if you really wanna help me, sheriff, stay out of my way! — she kept walking, and with her hand knocked over the shelf of candy on the counter, slamming the door behind her

— My God! What kind of little monster is this girl? — Granny said

— I don't know ... but I'll figure out! — Emma answered

A little later, at the Charmings' house ...

— Why don't you listen to me at least once? — Snow screamed

— Listen to you? We always do what you want, Mary. It's enought for me! — Charming shouted back.

— So why are you still here?

— Maybe because I still love you? Or at least, I think I love you!

— What do you mean?

— You can feel free to understand what do you want!

— David, the problem isn't big like that...

— The problem, Mary Margaret, is you! You always put yourself in front of everything. It doesn't matter what I think, what I wanna do, or even when I want to be alone. You choke me and make me look like a doll. I'm done!

At that moment, Emma arrives.

— What's going on here? — She asked, as she heard the louded tone of their voices — Everyone can hear your screams from the front of the house!

— Ask your mother, she thinks she owns everything here. Including me! — Charming said, and left, slamming the door behind him

— Good morning David! — Hook said, watching him leave

— Just for you! — He answered nervously

He walked down the street, he just wanted to stay away from Mary. Her craze of wanting to be always right, above and ahead of everything and everyone irritated him. Somehow, he didn't feel her more like the woman he'd met in the Enchanted Forest. It wasn't that he didn't like her anymore, but he was not sure if what he felt for her was still that love. Now he was beginning to wonder if it ever did. He remembered the ring again ... maybe his mother was right about him liking someone, but that person wasn't his true love. The fact that it had never shone on her finger was tormenting him more and more. He walked faster and faster until he bumped into someone and could feel a few drops falling over him.

— Damn it! — A familiar female voice sounded

— Why don't you look where you're going? — He asked, running his finger over his face, which had a few drops of coffee, still not seeing who it was

— I'm sorry, but I think the one who was almost running was you! — The woman said, and he lifted his head

He looked at her, and their eyes met. In a way he couldn't explain.

— Regina! — He was surprise. Still staring into her eyes — I'm sorry! I was distracted! — He tried to apologize, still not taking his eyes off hers

— No! — she smiled, also staring into his eyes — it's okay ... it wouldn't be the first... — she realized what she was going to say, and cut it — let it off, no problem!

— You're soaking wet ... I'm really sorry ... it's all my fault! — he really didn't know why but he felt bad — must be late for some commitment...

— Oh, nothing important. Just some papers to sign! I think I'd better get back home!

— Wait, take this! — He handed her his jacket — then you give it back to me!

— Thank you, David. But really, it doesn't need all that! — She knew she needed to avoid any kind of rapprochement with him. Already had too many problems, and didn 't need another one about Mary Margaret

— Yes, it does. Look, why don't we do this? Let's go to your house, you give me the jacket, you change and I'll walk you to the city hall!

She was surprised. David Nolan wanting to keep her company?

— Let's be honest with each other, David. Why all this? You never cared about me!

— Maybe now, I care. You're not the same as before, Regina. And then, I gavr you an upset, somehow!

— Shouldn't you be with your wife?

— Sometimes we need to stay away from each other!

— Did you fight, I suppose?

— Regina, let's forget about Mary Margaret, right? I don't wanna talk about her. Why don't we do what I suggested? There's nothing wrong. Aren't we a family?

\- Fine then. Thanks! — She smiled, and they started walking toward her house. Even though she shoudn't have a very close relationship with him, she let herself go and accepted his company. But she couldn't deny that inside, she was afraid of how it would end.


	5. Déjà vu

**Hi guys, I hope you're enjoing the story. Please let me know what you think.**

They both walked into the house, and she asked him to be comfortable while she changed. David stared at the numerous portraits Regina had scattered around the house. Until a small pink box under the corner table caught his eye. He went over to it... it looked like a little thing from a babyshower or something. He opened it, and could read on the cover a name almost erased: "Lauren". He didn't know anyone in the city by that name.

— Done, David. Here's your jacket. Thank you! — She came down downstairs

He was blown away. She had put on a black gown that went down to her knee. It drew perfectly the beautiful curves of the brunette woman.

— David? — Regina called him, seeing that he had lost himself in his thoughts

— Hi, sorry... — he coming back to reality — you're welcome!

— Would you like something to eat? There's a lasagna I made for Henry, but he didn't want to. Want a piece?

— I love lasagna. Thank you! — He replied, smiling then.

Again, that brought her memories ...

Flashback

 _"Damn it!" She thought. The car had trouble again._

— _Car trouble?_ _—_ _A man's voice sounded_

 _She turned, and yes, it was him._

— _It won't start._ _—_ _she_ _said the nervousness — I'm not exctaly in a good day!_

 _He approached to check._

— _The battery is dead! —_ _He said — I have any jumb cables, but I can give you a ride!_

 _"No, please ..." she thought. Okay, that would be great to get him away from Snow, but she knew she could get hurt again._

— _No, thank you, but I couldn't accept it! —_ _That's all she said._

— _I insist ... you will not want a car full of spoiled food! — He smiled slightly_

 _She smiled back. Okay ... it was a long time ago, she'd know how to control herself, she thought._

 _On the way they talked, laughing._

— _Hey, how about you stay for dinner? — would be a great plan. Trying to push him away from her, nothing more — I'm making lasagna._

— _I shouldn't... it's getting late, and I'm going to wake up early tomorrow for work._

— _Of course!_ _— She said, and opened the door for him to enter — you can just put the bags over there!_

 _She saw a note on the table, it was Henry's._

— _What's it? — He asked, seeing her sad face._

— _Henry... He is having a dinner with Archie after a session instead come home ... — She said, trying to hide how disappointed she was._

— _I'm sorry... — he tried to say something_

— _Yeah, it seems like he's doing anything to avoid any time with me — she said. She was deeply hurt about her son's rejection — but I shouldn't be bothering you with my problems, you've helped me enough for today. Thank you - she smiled sincerely_

 _He smiled back and turned to walk away. He paused for a moment, and turned to her. He could see a timid tear trickling down her face. He thought again, approached her and said:_

— _You know what? I do love lasagna! — He opened a huge smile._

 _She returned it with the same intensity._

 _Then at the table..._

— _How did you like it? — She asked, seeing that he had already finished_

— _The best lasagna I've ever eaten! You really do magic with food. — He joked_

 _They exchanged glances, and were silent._

 _He needed to break it, got up and said:_

— _Let me get the dishes!_

— _No, David — she said, but he cut her off._

— _It's the least I can do!_

 _\- Oh, stop it. You saved me from having to call the winch and now you do the wishes? It is not right! — She smiled and followed him into the kitchen._

 _\- The last few weeks have not been easy and you've been here the whole time!_

— _I can't help it, I feel responsible for you! Since I... I found you! — She leaned against the cupboard_

— _You know, after all this time no one told me the story! — He turned to her._

— _What story?_

— _About how you found me._

 _She smiled._

— _Maybe because I'm the only one who knows it... I was working late, it was cold that night, and when I was on the way home, I remembered that I had forgotten my cell phone in the office. I remember thinking about letting it go, I didn't need it... — She looked at him sincerely — but something was asking me to come back... — they approached more — You were on the side of the road, unconscious ... as cold as a stone of ice. If I had found you 10 minutes later, it would have been late... perhaps ... if I had not forgotten my cell phone, I would not be on the road at that moment..._

— _It's almost like the universe wanted you to find me! — he looked into her eyes_

 _She felt that attraction. And she came over to kiss him, but he pulled away. Her heart, even telling herself that it was only to get revenge on Snow, broke off at that moment. And moments later, as if saying to herself "I knew it," she looked at herself in the mirror and threw a goblet against it._

End of flashback

— Regina? — he was very close to her, shaking her... but without hurting her

She returned to the present, and found his face dangerously close. He was holding her by the arms, and stared.

— No, it can't happen... — her mind rebuked her, but her feelings spoke louder... it was stronger than herself...

He lowered his hands to her waist, and closed their eyes, closing their lips.


	6. Everything Is Not What It Seems

**I'm so happy about the reviews. I hope you're all enjoying the story and please let me know what you think. Thank you so much.**

When they were about to end with the little distance between their lips, the door opens with force and Tinker rushes in. They both separated quickly.

— REGINA, REGINA, REGINA, YOU NEED TO COME AND... — She came up screaming, but lowered her voice when she realized the chemistry there was — Ah, hi David... I didn't know you were here. I'm... I'm bothering you? — she asked

— NO! — They answered together, both with explicit nervousness in their voices

— Okay... — she said almost in a whisper — Well, whatever it is, you have to come with me. Now! — She pulled them both by the arm

— Wait! What happened? — Regina asked

— Zelena, again. She's in front of the library. Controlling Rumple, and trying to get Henry!

— WHAT? — Regina was desperate to hear the last words

— Come on, we don't have time! — Tiker rushed them

Getting there...

— Who would say, dear nephew ... you are the missing part of my plan... — Zelena said as she pulled the boy to her with her powers. Emma tried to intervene with hers, but it was useless. Rumple, controlled by Zelena, knocked her down and she could no longer use them, right now. It was useless, Emma still didn't know how to use her powers completely, even more to use them against Rumple.

— HENRY! — Regina came running to them, watching the scene.

— SIS! I'm glad you're here. What do you think of your little boy going to spend the day with his aunt? — Zelena joked

— Leave him alone! — Regina tried to throw a ball of fire at her, but just as Emma was overthrown by Rumple

Zelena lifted him into the air. Charming tried to attack her from behind, but it was useless.

Henry, in an act of desperation, screamed.

Unexpectedly, the mysterious girl was passing by at that moment. She was distracted when she heard the boy's screams. She approached, unseen, and saw what she had never expected to see. So, she was not the only one.

— You can scream wherever you want. Today you are going to walk with me, whether you like it or not! — Zelena laugh

— No... she's going to hurt him! — What do I do? — She said to herself — no, I can't get into it. By the way, why am I worried about him? I hardly know this kid! — She turned away and walked away. But she stopped for a moment, and her conscience spoke louder — it would not be right, he's just an innocent boy... but I'm strong enough to fight against a witch? — She asked herself until she saw Zelena pulling him by the throat.

— Hey, stop it! — At an impulse, she ran to them, and intercepted her, causing Henry to fall to the ground.

Everyone turned to her, shocked.

— Don't get into other's business, girl. — Zelena said, and tried to hit her, but she stopped, shocking them all, again — Who are you? — Zelena asked in surprise. No one but Rumple there could fight against her.

— Not telling, stupid witch! — She didn't really know where she was getting herself. But she couldn't miss the joke — Leave the boy alone! — she said, facing her.

— How can she do this? — Emma asked

— I knew it, she's a witch! — Henry said

— It's enough. I don't have time for this. Rumple, finish her! — Zelena said, moving the dagger.

— I'm sorry, girl! — Rumple said before he began to act.

At that moment, fear took hold of her. And with unfamiliar strength, she defended herself, propelling her arms forward. A large wall appeared around her, and out of her hands came a strong blue light that in addition to stopping Rumple, threw him away. Everyone had a huge surprise... no one was ever able to bring Rumple down with magic without his dagger.

— I don't understand! How can you? — Zelena shouted, extremely frustrated.

The girl just stopped for a moment, and looked at her hands. Not even her knew exactly what she had done.

— Careful! — Charming screamed, and then he could see one of Zelena's flying monkeys knocking the girl violently to the ground. She just felt the pain of the fall, and her knees bled. She tried to get up but felt her whole body ache.

— Rumple, finish the job! — Zelena shouted.

She lifted her head slowly, and she could see him approaching her. She noticed that he was controlled by the dagger in Zelena's hands. With what little strength she still had, she made a gesture with one hand that knocked her to the ground, and with the other, she managed to fly the dagger away from Zelena's hands. At that moment, Rumple stopped, and Belle, quickly, took the dagger from the floor. He was free.

— Damn you! You're going to pay me! — Zelena raged against the girl.

— Not so fast, dearie. We have somethings to solve! — Rumple answered her

— Good luck trying to get me! — and before he could do anything, she disappeared into a green smoke

— Rumple! — Belle rushed up to him, hugging him — you're free!

— Are you okay? — Regina asked Henry

— Who is she? — Rumple asked, pointing to the girl trying to get up.

—We don't know, she doesn't wanna tell us. Arrived a short time in the town! — David answered, and then he walked over to her, holding out his hand to help her up

— Thanks! — She said, taking his hand, and getting up — damn it! — She exclaimed, placing a hand on her knee, which was with a huge wound — I can't stand! — She said, one arm resting on his shoulder.

— Hang on! — Rumple approached, and as he was used to do, he healed the girl's wound with his powers

—Thank you! — She said, still confused — What was that? Who is she?

— Zelena, a witch who wants to go back in time. And that was one of her flying monkeys! —Emma explained, also approaching.

— Flying monkeys? As the Wonderful World of Oz? Is this serious?

— Yes, each one is a fairytale character here! — Henry tried to explain it to her.

— Oh no. This can't be true. It would be... — Regina cut her off

— Crazy? Get used to it. You're gonna realize that everything here is crazy! And by the way, thank you for saving my son!

— You're welcome, I guess... — She rolled her eyes. — Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna get back to my life! — She said, trying to dodge. Witches, flying monkeys, fairy tales, this was too fanciful. But Rumple stopped her.

— Not so fast, dearie. I have some questions for you!

— If anyone told you, I don't answer questions! — She smiled

— But you're gonna answer mine, because you can get interest...

— Oh, please. That was enough for a day!

— How did you do that?

— I just did it!

— You have no idea what you just did, do you?

— You got it. I have no idea. In fact, I have no idea what happened here, so I'm starting to think this is just a crazy dream!

— Maybe, because I didn't introduce myself yet... I'm Rumplestiltskin, everyone here calls me Gold, but my fame proceeds to me as the dark one! — He said, making her more shocked and confused

— Dark one? Okay, let me think... Do you have the power of darkness over your command then? — She asked, trying to understand what she was hearing.

— Let's just say I'm the most powerful wizard on the magic world. But I think this is about to change...

— Why? — She asked, still not understanding.

— Somehow, you were able to stop me... and no one can do that unless have my dagger. And you, besides creating a shield for yourself, attacked me. How did you do that?

— I honestly don't know... I just felt trapped and tried to defend myself. But I've never done that before... — She explained.

— Doesn't the book say anything about it? — Henry asked this time.

— What book, boy? — She returned the question

— Don't act like be misunderstood. The magic book that was with you, I saw it in your car the day you got here!

— The prophecy... — Rumple just realized

— Excuse me? — It was Regina's voice

— Come with me, I think I have exactly the answer to what happened here! — He said

At the Gold's shop...

— There's an old prophecy that says a very powerful wizard would be born. Her powers would be so big that she could defeat even the dark one, making her the most powerful wizard that the world has already known! — He explained — so powerful, that she could even bring someone from the dead! With a very high price to pay, sure. She would have to give up of her powers forever!

— Wow! So she can defeat Zelena? — Regina quickly became interested

— Easily, but with a plan of course!

— And how do you know I'm this wizard? — The girl asked

— That's what I need to know for sure. According to what has been said, for these great powers to be born, it must be generated by great forces, too.

— What kind of forces, for example? — Snow finally spoke

— A mix: true love, the most powerful magic in the world; With the powers of darkness. One of her parents had black magic, and almost impossibly, falling in love with someone. And it was probably something strong, because those who practice black magic don't usually love much!

— This is impossible! — That's all she said.

— Why? Who are your parents and where are they? — Emma asked


End file.
